lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Homeland
Homeland is a story built around the character of Jacob Swan and his time following being sold as a slave into Kizlev. Homeland is a part of the Chaos Rising Stories, and focuses on the northern expanse of Chaos, while the other stories in the Chaos Rising story deal with other areas of Chaos influence. Homeland is set within Kizlev, but the first chapters are detailing how he reached Kizlev, and he travels through Europe detailing the land, and following this he does travel into Prussia many times thus detailing The Empire. Alongside Jacob Swan and his story the story of Homeland also deals with several important characters across Europe, of whom tell the stories of their lives leading up to the time they are at currently including Medrig Hallbreaker, and Morgomir. Homeland is originally a spin off of the End of Darkness, but grew into a new storyline that works concurenly with the Lucernian story. Homeland begins with Jacob Swan joining Earl Scott in attempting to relieve the city of Tree Hill, and after being defeated he wakes up in slave truck being sent westward. Horrified that its humans that are sending him westward he eventually arrives there with many of the other slaves being sent to paris, where he learns about current affairs in France before being purchased by a Kizlev man and begins his trip eastward. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Jacob Swan is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he arrives at the door of the Mannover estate where alongside his best friend Torbon Mannover II. they meet with Lord Mannover Torbon's father and namesake of whom has rallied House Mannover at the words of Jacob to follow Earl Scott in defense of Tree Hill. Commanding the Mannovers to meet him at the gate with their forces assembled he travels to the keep where he plans to say goodbye to his mother and sister, and arriving there he is discovers that both have been sent northward to Gulltown by his father and that his orders were to find his father and join him in leading the defense of the city. For a moment Jacob considers listening to this but the words of Earl Scott ring out to him, and wanting to defend his betrothed he ignores his fathers words and writes a quick letter telling them where he has gone and leaves for the gate. Arriving at the gate he and his Mannover forces quickly slip into the ranks of Earl Scott's Tree Hill army and he joins Earl at the head of the army as they march to Tree Hil. He wakes up on the back of a carriage beneath the bodies of several others of whom he recognizes two of them as men who had joined him in trying to relieve Tree Hill. Remembering the events of his defeat outside of Tree Hill the fact that he has woken up is discovered by one of the men walking alongside the carriage and trying to get the man to tell him where they are going the man just laughs before speaking Frankish which he doesn't understand, and the man clearly growing tired of hearing Jacob speaks knocks him unconscious with a blow from the back of his spear. Waking up he goes to confront the guard once again but is stopped by Torbon Mannover of whom tells him that the men who captured them arrived shortly after the Orcs defeated them and made deals with the Orcs in return for taking them as slaves. Characters Introduced= *Torbon Mannover II. *Torbon Mannover |-|Groups Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= Chapter 2 Egor Vasa is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is walking the fields with young Alexi Rumin when he begins upon the insistence of Alexi to talk about his youth and how eventually he sought out a knights life with House Rumin. Following telling him the same story he always tells Alexi when he asks to hear his reasoning's he begins to tell Alexi that he will be leaving his service soon as Alexi's mother has finally succeeded in removing him from the ear of Alexi and will be returning back to him home, and Alexi is devastated by this but at the hearing of his mothers name he accepts that there is nothing he can do to stop it horrified by his mothers danger. Returning to Torgrad they are met at the gates by Egor's sister Nastya and realizing this may be the last time he sees young Alexi he drops to his knees and hugs the young lord who whimpers quietly into his shoulder, and before letting go Egor whispers words of encouragement to Alexi before finally forced to remove himself due to his sister intervening. Alexi is taken away by Characters Introduced= *Alexi Rumin *Nastya Vasa *Fedor of Torgrad |-|Groups Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Torgrad Chapter 3 Anya Orlov is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she details the events of the Rus invasion of her land in Kiev and the death of so many around her. Her time shuttling between the different fortresses of northern Ukraine, and the hellish time it was for the people of Ukraine is made clear as the Russians destroy the resistence slowly and spread southward towards the capital. Anya is present in the northern Ukrainian city of Usengrad where her father and brothers convene with the military leadership of Ukraine in regards to planning the defence of Usengrad of which everyone knows will be attacked by the Rus soon. She listens from the corner of the room as her father commands the entire army of Usengrad leave the fortress in order to deal with Korotkov Makorvich of whom continued to move about massacring villages throughout the north of Ukraine. Leaving the council chambers she is met in the hallway by Durova Kirur of whom Characters Introduced= *Durova Kirur |-|Groups Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= Chapter 4 Morgomir is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is fishing in a small boat with his son just off the coast of what he describes as Denmark, and together with his son they appear to describe having quite a happy life. The two are forced to return to shore in a hurry when Morgomir sences the coming of evil and then sees it when he spots Barbarians coming from the north towards the shore, and running with his son back to the village where they live and seeing that there would be no time for their lord to come to the village and protect them he reveals to his son that he will be going to the shore and he will stop them from landing by himself. Kissing his son goodbye he awakes from his dream finding himself back in reality in the court room of Minas Frogral where he is comforted by his chancellor in the form of Ch-Orelion Urgentrin of whom is shown to be a close friend to Morgomir and the two move past his dreaming and discuss the happenings in Mordor. Major Characters Introduced= *Ch-Orelion Urgentrin |-|Groups Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Minas Frogral Chapter 5 Jacob Swan is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is still in the carriage moving towards a destination, and during this travelling they pass ruined towns, and following several more weeks of this they finally reach their destination in the form of Paris which to the horror of Jacob he discovers has become a slave city following the destruction of France by the Orcs. Major Characters Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Paris Chapter 6 Egor Vasa is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 7 Morgomir is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 8 Anya Orlov is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 9 Jacob Swan is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he wakes up beside a young girl in the form of Lesiana Frolois is sleeping against his chest, and waking up he thinks on the things that have happened to him revealing that nearly two years have passed since he was brought to Paris. Revealing that he has been working the mines nearbye as a slave of the Orcs he also reveals he has come to love Lesiana as a young sister and is basically living at this point to keep her safe as well as his friends of whom also sleep nearbye in the form of Tiberius Tanica, and Torbon Mannover. Lesiana has a nightmare and begins crying forcing Jacob to wake her and as she wakes she describes to him the dream revealing much about her childhood including the fact that she is a Frolois of which is the Frankish ruling household of Paris, but she cannot return home as her father was a traitor to the cowardly lord of Paris and was executed alongside Lesiana's sister and mother. The chapter ends with a fellow slave running into their home and telling them that Lesiana has been caught and was bought by a Jute merchant named Lubina Belesku, and Jacob immeditaly runs followed behind by Major Characters Introduced= *Lesiana Frolois II. |-|Groups Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= Chapter 10 Egor Vasa is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 11 Jacob Swan is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 12 Morgomir is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 13 Egor Vasa is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 14 Jacob Swan is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he starts the chapter standing on a stage alongside Tiberius Tanica, and Torbon Mannover as well as several others, and he watches in horror as they are bid upon by merchants other then the Jutes who he had hoped would bid on them as they had been told. Following the bidding Jacob Swan is seperated from Tiberius, and Torbon and is taken away by one of the Jutes in the form of a man who appears to him to be of a whole different world by the way he dresses and dragged away by the mans guards they arrive at a tent where he is taken to a chair before the man gives him water. Trying to communicate with the man he is unable to understand the man as he responds in another language that Jacob doesn't recognize, and thus the man refills his water and lays out new clothes for him before leaving the tent. Jacob contemplates trying to escape so that he can find Tiberius and Torbon, but before he can a women enters the tent dressed in armor and looking quite dangerous and she speaks to him in Germanic but clearly of northern dialect. Telling him that he has been purchased by Boras Belesku a Kizlevian Noblemen she introduces herself as Lubina Belesku the mans sister and tells him that he will be going east to Kizlev as a warrior, and that he cannot return home, and Jacob reveals his purpose stating all he wants is the find Lesiana, and she tells him she will make it so. Jacob attempts to get Lubina to purchase Tiberius, and Torbon as well saying they are excellent warriors and will be of great value, and to this she is more open leaving the tent to find out on their prices. The chapter ends with Lubina returning telling him that she was unable to purchase either as Tiberius had already left the city moving towards Alcase, while she had been unable to find out who had purchased Torbon. Major Characters Introduced= *Lubina Belesku |-|Groups Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= Chapter 15 Anya Orlov is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 16 Jacob Swan is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he At the end of the chapter he departs Paris sitting in the carriage that will take him to the east and travelling along the road he passes the rows of dead bodies strung up on poles to scare away those thinking of coming to Paris and is horrified to see Torbon Mannover among the dead. Major Characters Introduced= *Nikita Vlasiv |-|Groups Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= Chapter 17 Morgomir is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 18 Egor Vasa is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 19 Jacob Swan is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is emotionally devastated by seeing Torbon dead and remains quiet for nearly two weeks before he is finally forced to begin speaking by Nikita Vlasiv of whom speaks to him in a basic form of High German which Jacob Swan is able to understand somewhat due to it being in the same language family as the Low German of Lucerne. Chapter 20 Anya Orlov is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 23 Jacob Swan is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is awoken by Nikita Vlasiv of whom tells him they are hours away from Castle Bajna and he should be ready for their arrival. Met at the gates by a small group centered by a large Jute he can only notice one person in the form of Leliana of whom without a word sprints towards him knocking him to the ground as she holds him into a death grip of a hug. Chapter 27 Jacob Swan is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 31 Jacob Swan is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 35 Jacob Swan is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he arrives at the gates of Erengrad where he waits with the horses while Boras goes and visits with a red haired man of whom he says is the Category:Story